


Two for the Price of One

by NikkiPlague



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Not Slash, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Size Difference, Slight Adultery, Slight Mentions of Prostitution, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPlague/pseuds/NikkiPlague
Summary: Sadie and Allen (Aj Styles) reunite after a long two weeks apart. Their relationship is open and loving and nothing could ever come between them. Everything seems to be going back to normal until she meets Tom (Baron Corbin) and things begin to change.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a couple years ago and just recently finished it. So this fic will not be reflecting Baron as he is now, but around when he was drafted to smackdown live.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Allen stood at baggage claim, shifting from one foot to the other as he watched people pile out of each terminal. He was anxious and excited. Sadie would be out any minute and he couldn’t wait to have his arms around her again. This two week European tour was always way too much for either of them to handle. He wanted to surprise her at their apartment in Gainesville but they both came to the conclusion that they needed to see each other right away. Two weeks away from her was too much.

Sadie was quick to slither through the sea of people, knowing Allen was waiting for her at the baggage claim. She couldn’t help when she would bump into people, murmuring a quick sorry as she passed them. When she finally got to the baggage claim, her eyes darted around, intent on finding the man she was so desperate to see. 

_Yeah_ , she thought, _two weeks was far too long._

Sure there was FaceTime and they talked on the phone almost everyday but it wasn’t the same. She needed to see her man.

Suddenly her hazel eyes spotted him looking around. His shoulder length hair pulled back in a low bun, he wore the usual tight t-shirt and jeans just as she remembered him. Her heart grew full and happy tears rimmed her eyes. 

_Finally_

He was still trying to find her as she hurried down the slow moving escalator. When he did spot her she was already halfway to him, smiling wide. Her long red hair bouncing while she ran toward him in a long sleeved shirt and some high waisted jean shorts. He smiled too, striding toward her so he could meet her in the middle.

“Allen…” she sighed happily as he scooped her up in his strong arms and crashed their lips together in a long awaited kiss. Sadie’s arms wrapped around his neck while one of his hands held her by the back of her neck and the other held her lower back. They both made noises of content, finally able to kiss and hold each other after two weeks of being apart. 

“I missed you,” he murmured against her lips as he pulled away to look at her but frowned at the little tears falling down her cheeks, “hey, hey it’s alright, pumpkin,” both his hands were holding her face now, wiping away her tears and he kissed the corner of her mouth, “I’m here now.”

She huffed out a little laugh and sniffled as she sighed, “I know, I'm sorry.” She smiled at him, making him smile back, “I just missed you so much.” She whispered, kissing his lips again and pressing her body into his, “I was so lonely without you, daddy..”

“Oh baby,” he groaned, his hands falling to her hips and pulling their lower halves together so she could feel how hard he was getting, “You have no idea how lonely Daddy was without you too.”

She smiled at that and he pecked her lips.

“Let’s get outta here and get to the hotel, got a lotta catchin up to do, baby girl.” He smirked as he pulled away, pulling her into his side and coiling an arm around her waist. 

She let him lead her out of the airport and to the parking garage where his rental was parked. She pulled off her backpack and stored it in the backseat before he was pulling her in for another heated and bruising kiss, unable to wait. Her back was pushed against the side of the car while his hands gripped and groped her ass making her moan softly into his mouth. His tongue stroked hers desperately inside her mouth while she buried her fingers in his silky brown shoulder length hair, giving it a light tug. She felt herself stirring to life. It had been way too long since they kissed like this and she wanted to savor the moment with him.

Before their antics could go any further he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, indicating he was receiving a phone call. 

“Damn,” he growled and broke their kiss, much to Sadie’s dismay. She watched him pull his phone out to see one of the WWE producer’s numbers flashing on the screen. He eyed her with a sad smile and showed her the phone, “I’m sorry darlin’ I gotta take this.”

“Go ahead.” She nodded, understandingly, “it might be important.”

Allen just pecked her lips and hit the answer button, “Hello?”

—-

Their “catching up” had to wait until sometime later as the producers had called Allen in early to discuss the show that was happening later that night. Sadie didn’t mind, in fact she was excited to go to the arena and see the people Allen worked with. Some she considered really good friends.

After they parked and got out of the car, Allen grabbed his duffle from the trunk and walked hand in hand with her into the backstage area. As soon as they passed security Sadie heard a little squeal and turned to see Leah, better known as Carmella fast walking toward her. 

“I’ll see you in a little bit,” Allen told her, gathering her attention for a brief minute to kiss her. She nodded and watched him leave before turning to Leah who almost pummeled her into a tight hug.

“Oh my gosh! Hi!!” Sadie laughed hugging her friend back just as tight, “it’s been so long!!”

“Too long!” Leah agreed, grinning as she pulled away. “When did you get in??”

“Just now, we just came from the airport,” Sadie sighed grinning at her friend, as she felt arms wrap around her from behind making her turn and see Trinity, otherwise known as Naomi smiling wide at her. “Trin!!” She gasped turning around to hug her now.

“Hey girlie!” Trinity smiled as they hugged. 

Sadie pulled away grinning wide and looking between her two friends, “How was Europe??”

They started talking about the tour and the shows as a couple more girls were coming to say hi. After she gave her hugs, said her ‘hellos’ and talked for a while she excused herself to find the nearest restroom. 

Walking down the hall, she found herself lost. Looking around she saw she was near rooms labeled “utility” and “event personnel only”, nowhere near any of the bathrooms. She groaned, pulling her cellphone out to call Allen to come and find her. When she pressed the call button, the call immediately dropped. She was in a dead spot. She cursed to herself and turned to head back the way she came when she all but crashed into a hard clothed chest. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” she looked up from the chest to concerned deep brown eyes. Big hands touched her arms gently making her skin erupt in goosebumps, “You alright?”

All she could do was stare at the man in front of her. He was tall, at least 6”7-6”8. Big shoulders, long arms, even bigger hands. Tattoos flowed down his left arm to his wrist. He had a trail of hair lining his strong chin. Nice full lips and kind eyes. His dark hair was pulled back into a low bun. She felt dumb for just staring but it was like the wind was just knocked out of her body. 

“Er- miss?” Sadie felt herself being shaken a little and snapped out of her trance.

“Huh? Oh-“ she stepped back a little looking around now, anywhere but at him while she rubbed her arms in the spots this guy held her to calm the goosebumps, “I, uh, was just looking for the restroom and I got lost.”

“Ah, well unless you’re working for the arena, you’re in the wrong area,” he informed her, a big hand touching her back to lead her away from the area. “Restrooms are this way.”

As she walked, she couldn’t help notice his hand was still splayed across her back. Her hazel eyes glanced at him for a minute, seeing him looking ahead. There was something about his presence that intrigued her. He was intimidating and the way he walked held confidence. He smelled good too. His cologne was earthy; a natural woodsy smell that made her think of the times her and Allen would go camping. She loved going camping with him. Going on hikes, fishing, making love under the stars, having the damp ground coat her naked back, legs and arms as she writhed under him. Leaves getting caught in her red hair. She felt her mouth run dry her body growing hot between her legs at the thoughts. 

Why had she never seen him before? She thought she knew everyone Allen worked with. She wasn't sure if he was new or not but she wanted to find out more about him.

“Here we are.” He smiled at her when they stopped at the restrooms, his hand leaving her back and then holding it out for her, “My names Tom by the way, or Baron Corbin around here,”

“Sadie.” She smiled back as she slipped her hand in his and she felt like what seemed like a wave of electricity surged through her body. He must have felt it too by seeing his eyes widen slightly.

“Hey!” She heard Allen coming toward them and quickly pulled her hand from Tom’s like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Allen was grinning, “Been lookin’ all over for ya.” He kissed her softly pulling her into his arms, making Sadie smile against his lips. 

When they pulled away Allen looked at Tom, still holding Sadie at his side, “Hey Corbs.” They shook hands, “ready for tonight?” 

“Born ready, man.” Tom grinned. “I’m gonna go get ready, see you out there.” His eyes darted to Sadie then and he nodded at her his grin never faltering, “Nice meeting you Sadie.” 

“You too.” She replied as she watched him walk away to the locker room area. 

—-

Sadie was sitting in catering with Leah and some other superstars as she watched the monitor. Allen’s match would be starting soon and she didn’t want to miss it. She was eager to watch, mostly because of Allen but a small part of her wanted to see Tom as well. 

Allen was first to come out, the usual goosebumps rippled across her skin and she shifted slightly in her seat. She loved watching him wrestle, seeing him flustered and sweaty. The way he moved was so swift and effortless; he was so intriguing to watch. She could always tell how passionate he was about his craft. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much. 

“So have you guys found a house yet?” Leah wondered, making Sadie glance at her and the redhead sighed. 

She had forgotten about their attempts to move. Allen and Sadie had been planning on finding their forever home for a while. But with both their jobs, Sadie being a medical assistant and all and with Allen’s wrestling career, their search was, for the moment put on hold.

“Not yet, there have been a couple we liked but nothing that screamed, ‘home’. Ya know?” She muttered disappointed.

“Aww Yeah, I know how that is. But when you know, you know.” Leah told her and Sadie nodded before glancing back at the tv, becoming entranced again.

Next was Tom’s entrance. Heavy rock music filled her ears, an overwhelming feeling taking over as she watched him strut out. He doubled over with his hands on his knees as he rocked back and forth from one foot to the other until the chorus of his song roared. He then straightened, arms open as if to present himself as he walked the ramp with a smirk painted across his plush lips. He definitely knew how to play the crowd and make them boo him. She couldn’t help the fact that his confidence and cockiness turned her on like no other.

She idly watched the match trying to ignore the ache between her legs but it was proving to be more difficult to focus than she thought. She had images of Tom pinning her down on one of the production crates in the back, one of his hands around her throat, his hot breath on her face with her legs hooked around his waist while he fucked her into oblivion. That same smirk on his mouth knowing he’s giving her the fuck of her life. 

She cursed to herself. What was she doing? Fantasizing about a man she barely knew when she had one of the greatest guys of them all. She loved Allen with everything in her. She only desired him, only wanted him and only needed him. 

But when she saw Tom and thought about him, her mind would wander whether she wanted it to or not. Something was different about this guy and she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“You alright, babes?” Leah asked, then breaking her train of thought.

“Yeah, I think I’m just tired,” Sadie lied, smiling sadly at her and looked back to the monitor to see Allen standing over Tom with his hand raised. 

She sighed, glad the match was over. She wasn’t sure how much longer she’d last having to watch Tom wrestle before she would have to run to the bathroom to “relieve” herself.

Standing from her chair she waved bye to everyone, including Leah and let her know she was going to meet Allen by the stage. 

“You gonna meet us for dinner after the show?” Sadie heard her friend ask, “a bunch of us are goin’.”

Her mind then wandered to Tom.

_Would he be there?_ She thought to herself. 

“Uh, yeah, maybe.” She nodded, “I'll talk to Aj.” She told her before saying bye again and leaving the catering area.

She walked down the hall where she knew he would be coming and saw Tom walk through the curtain first, tossing a towel around his neck loosely. His face was red from exhaustion and his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The T-shirt he wore with the sleeves cut off was tore up and ragged from being pulled on. 

Her thoughts ran wild again when she thought of him going back to the locker room to shower. The hot water falling freely down their naked bodies. Him pinning her to the shower wall, his chest to her back, his big hands gripping her hips to the point of pain while he thrust in and out of her. His mouth to her ear telling her all the dirty things he wanted to do with her when they got back to their shared hotel room.

Just as she shook her head of the crazy (but wonderful) thoughts, Allen appeared through the curtain, just as sweaty and red in the face as Tom was and she thought she might lose it. She waited patiently for him to finish up an impromptu interview with a backstage interviewer before she walked over to him quickly. When Allen saw her, he gave her a warm but tired smile and welcomed her in his arms. 

“You were amazing,” Sadie kissed him softly, hugging him tight. Her eyes flickered to Tom as he strutted toward them, water bottle in hand now. Their eyes locked and she took that moment to deepen her kiss with Allen, making a show of the way she thrust her tongue in his mouth. She saw something flicker in his eyes as he pulled the water bottle to his lips and then felt Allen pull away, facing her now. Tom now walking past them and out of the area, his face redder than before. 

She was sure she would be going to hell for what she was doing and she should feel bad because she loved Allen. She still wanted and ached for him and if he found out about these newfound feelings she was having, he wouldn’t be happy. 

But when she thought about Tom, it felt worth the risk.

“You ready to get outta here?” He asked her with hooded eyes, his hands holding her hips. 

“Mhmm…” She hummed, pecking his lips and holding his shoulders, “some of the others are going to dinner after this, do you wanna go?”

“I’d rather just have you for dinner.” He smirked making Sadie laugh.

“As lovely as that sounds, I haven’t eaten since I got here and nothing in catering looked appealing. So, I’d like some real food please.” She informed him.

“Alright baby, anything you want.” He chuckled softly, “I’m gonna go shower and we’ll go.”

“Okay.” She agreed and he took her hand as he led her to the locker room.


	2. Part 2

“Baby stop,” Allen drawled out half-heartedly as Sadie pawed at his lap, her fingers daintily playing with his belt buckle. His hand touched hers, stopping her for a minute as he sighed, “c’mon, pumpkin I’m drivin’,”

“But Daddy I want you…” She whined with a fake pout, bottom lip sticking out for affect. 

They were on their way to the restaurant and Sadie couldn’t help how turned on she was. The whole night was a roller coaster of emotions for her, thinking about Allen and then about Tom. Then about Tom and Allen being with her at the same time. That thought probably made things worse.

Allen glanced at her for a second seeing her fake sadness and chuckled, “Aww put that lip back where it came from, we’re almost there.”

“But don’t you want me Daddy?” She shifted in her seat to lift her hips and shove her shorts and panties down her legs. She turned so she was facing him and spread herself, revealing her naked mound, “my pussy is so wet for you.” She bit her lip when she touched herself, one hand holding herself open while the other touched her soaked slit.

Allen glanced at her, his jaw clenched as he watched her. “Sadie.” His tone was firm but he wasn’t serious. It was more of a warning. “You’re really askin’ for it, baby.”

“Oh god,” She keened in the back of her throat, ignoring his empty threat while thrusting her fingers inside herself, “I need you so bad Daddy, I can’t cum without you.”

Allen growled as he kept glancing back and forth at her. One of his hands held her leg open, letting it rested against the back of the seat so that he had a good look at what she was doing. When he looked back at the road he sighed in relief, groaning, “Thank fuck.”

Sadie looked out the window as she bit her lip, seeing they had arrived at the restaurant and he pulled into a secluded spot. When he put the car in park and killed the ignition, he turned to her, grabbing her hands to make her stop her touching. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her toward him, crashing their lips together in a hot kiss. He thrust his tongue in her mouth kissing her hungrily and she moaned, rubbing and sucking on his tongue.

Before the kiss went further he broke it and growled against her lips, “Get in the backseat. Now.” 

—-

Tom arrived at the restaurant shortly after Allen and Sadie. He sighed to himself after turning off the ignition and wondered why he came in the first place. He usually never had the patience to sit and chat with most of his coworkers after work. There was a reason he referred to himself as a “Lone Wolf.” 

But when he thought about the pretty little red head he met early in the day, he was willing to put up with the annoyance. Though as he thought more about the whole situation; a part of him wondered if he even should act on this sudden attraction. Sure she was a beautiful girl and from what he’d heard about her, she was a sweetheart and was a genuinely great person. But the fact of the matter was that she was with a well respected member of the men’s locker room. Someone he, in a way, looked up to.

He cursed to himself, lighting hitting the palm of his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. 

“What the fuck am I doin’?” He sighed to himself and then reached for the ignition. _This is stupid_ , he thought to himself. When he touched the keys he looked up out the windshield and noticed the car in front of him. 

He noticed two figures moving around in the front seat. He narrowed his eyes and they widened seeing the familiar red hair. _Sadie?_

He watched her shuffle around and open the door on her side, slipping out quick. His breath caught when he saw her pulling her short shorts up over her hips, noticing her naked bottom half before it got covered back up. 

She walked to the back passenger side door and opened it as she slid in the back, then noticing Allen get out of the drivers side, look around briefly and get in the backseat with her. Tom was flabbergasted about what he was witnessing and then decided he shouldn’t sit there and watch while his friend had sex with his girl in the parking lot. He wasn’t some kind of pervert. Even if it did seem like she had been giving him those “eyes” earlier at the show. 

Shaking his head of the ridiculous thoughts and feeling his stomach growl from hunger he decided to just go in the restaurant. He’d just eat and get the hell out of there before he got caught up in too much conversation. 

He got out of his rental car and locked it as he started walking through the parking lot. He thought he could slip past the car unexpected until he heard some of the hottest sounds coming from Allen and Sadie’s car.

“Oh god! Daddy! Ugh, Allen! Fuck!”

Against his better judgement, he approached the car slowly, the moans and groans getting louder. He stood by the back window, seeing the red head he was fantasizing about on her back, her long sleeved shirt pushed up over her chest to expose her naked breasts and her lovely facial features contorting in bliss. Her pretty mouth was slack, eyes shut tight. He looked on seeing Allen’s head between her legs, going to work on her lower half expertly. When his eyes flickered back to Sadie, her eyes were open now and staring at him curiously. The blood drained from his face at being caught and instead of freaking out like he thought she should have, she smiled hotly. Her moans growing louder and raunchier almost like she was putting on a show for him now. He instantly felt his jeans grow tighter at the sight. Her hand then was pressed against the window near the side he stood by as she continued to watch and smile at him. It almost seemed like she wanted him to touch the window too. He fought his growing urge to press his hand on the glass too and decided to just head inside, not wanting to risk getting caught and get his ass beat. 

Sadie’s legs trembled around Allen’s head as he brought her closer and closer to her climax. His tongue lapping and swirling around her sensitive clit in a way that drove her crazy. A part of her was a little sad seeing Tom walked off before she could cum, but ignored it for now focusing on Allen and her pleasure. 

“Daddy” She whined, moving her hands down to his hair, tugging and urging him to continue his delightful actions, “I’m so close, can I come on your tongue please?”

“Uh uh,” he groaned against her, removing his mouth from her heat right after, making her whimper in return from the loss of contact. He shuffled his way up her body, breathing hard with his mouth covered in her juices. He supported himself with one hand while undoing his belt and jeans with the other, “Nah, baby girl, I’m gonna fuck your little pussy ‘til you cum on Daddy’s dick.” He ground out through gritted teeth and he pushed his jeans and boxers down so his cock sprang free. 

He gave her no warning as he thrust inside her, sheathing himself in her in one full thrust.

“Fuck!” Allen growled as he began with hard and unrelenting thrusts; his cock sliding in and out of her wetness easily. Sadie cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, one of her arms sneaking around his neck while the other held onto the seat for support. 

She moaned in his ear, her walls contracting deliciously around him, “Ohhh fuck Daddy!”

“God damn,” he groaned, bringing a big hand to her throat and squeezing softly in a way he knew she liked, his hot breath in her ear, “who’s fuckin’ this pussy good, huh?”

“You Daddy, you fuck my pussy so fucking good,” She whined, her legs trembling around his hips, that familiar feeling to cum rising quickly, “oh fuck, can I cum all over your dick Daddy, please??”

“Do it, baby, cum for me.” The hand holding her throat now moving down her body and stroking her swollen clit fast until her pussy clenched down around him. 

Her screams filled the small space in the car as she came around him. He was next, coming with a shout shortly after and spraying his hot seed inside her. He jerked his hips, riding out his orgasm inside her and then collapsed on top of her. The both of them sweaty and spent. Sadie smiled tiredly, kissing his cheek and hugging him close. She felt his lips kiss her neck and trail over her chin and back up to her lips, kissing her softly. 

“It’s been way too long since we’ve done that.” Allen chuckled making her giggle and he rested his forehead against hers. 

“I know, we needed that.” She murmured, playing with his hair.

They sat in silence for a moment to bask in the glow, before they decided to finally head inside. She was fixing her shirt and shorts as her thoughts ran wild. When she saw Tom watching them from the window, it turned her on like no other. She thought about if he climbed into the car with them and joined them. A shiver ran through her at the thought and it was like she was turned on all over again; like she and Allen didn’t just have super hot car sex moments before. 

That’s when she knew she wanted more. She was developing a crush. She desired Allen and also desired Tom just as much and she knew she would need to resolve this issue before it really got out of hand.

“So I think someone was watching us,” Sadie informed him as they walked through the parking lot. She didn’t want to elaborate that it was Tom just yet.

Allen looked at her, one of his eyebrows raised, “Really? Who?”

“I’m not sure, it was only for a minute,” she laughed a little, biting her lip when she remembered Tom watching them, “I would have said something, but it kinda turned me on even more.”

“Huh, well I hope whoever it was got a good look at ya cuz that ain’t happenin’ again.” He told her matter of factly, making the redhead roll her eyes and smile. 

If only he knew how much she really liked that Tom was watching them and how much she wanted Tom to join on the fun.

But she would keep that little thought to herself for now.

When they entered the restaurant together, she saw the long table everyone was sitting at and was immediately greeted by her friends while Allen talked to his. She smiled and hugged everyone, telling them how nice it was to see them all. 

Tom sat near the far end of the table across from a couple guys he could actually stand. He would nod occasionally and reply when he felt it necessary but his attention was somewhere else completely. When he saw Allen and Sadie finally make their way inside the restaurant, he thought he felt himself grow hard again at remembering the way she looked in that car. Lying flat on her back with Allen’s head between her slender legs, moaning and groaning. 

He cleared his throat a little, snapping himself out of his trance and watched them pick their seats at the table. They sat across from him, a few chairs down but he was still able to see them clearly. Sadie sat down as Allen was busy talking to the person next to him and she pulled the menu up so she could read it properly. Her hazel eyes read across the menu for a minute before she looked up at Tom, seeing him look at her as he drank from his glass. She smiled at him coyly, biting her bottom lip in a way that made him twitch in his jeans. When he put his glass down after swallowing hard, he licked his lips slowly getting the remaining bit of his drink from his mouth before giving her his own crooked smile. 

Sadie shifted in her seat slightly and quickly looked back at the menu with a light tint of pink on her cheeks, obviously affected by what he did. He felt almost smug about it. 

_Oh yeah_. He thought to himself. _I can play this game too._

Allen sat next to her then, gathering her attention and she leaned over and kissed him as he threw an arm around her shoulders. When they pulled away, Allen noticed Tom staring and waved, smiling at him fondly before he looked at his menu. Sadie’s hand reached up to hold his hand that was on her shoulder, nuzzling her head affectionately into his neck. 

Tom could see the love and attraction between them. It was disgustingly obvious and the sweetness of it almost made his teeth hurt. 

But the thing that confused him was her flirty looks and actions towards him. What she did in the car, like she wanted Tom to watch the two of them fuck. But at the same time act as though she wasn’t making sex eyes at him while she kissed and hung all over Allen. She was someone else’s girl. He shouldn’t even “think” about the fact that she might be into him like he was into her. Or the fact that he wanted to be the one to eat her out in the back of his car and make her moan and scream his name. The whole ordeal just made his head hurt. So he turned back to his drink, trying to will the dirty thoughts from his brain. 

—-

Dinner was done and over with and as some people left, the remaining few, including Allen, Sadie and Tom had migrated into the bar and dance floor area. Allen sat next to Tom at the bar while Sadie was with a few of the girls on the dance floor. Allen smiled as he watched her dance, admiring the way her body moved to the current song. He brought his beer to his lips and took a sip as he glanced at Tom, who was watching her and the small group of girls intently. 

Staring too long for his liking, Allen then cleared his throat and slapped Tom’s shoulder, gaining the younger man’s attention, “You alright there, bud?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Tom nodded, grinning as he swallowed a gulp of his own drink and he shrugged. “Kinda zoned out.”

“Too many hits to the head, eh?” Allen chuckled as he stood from his chair and Tom laughed lightly. 

“Probably.” 

Allen saw Tom’s eyes dart back to the dance floor while he downed the last bit of his beer and saw him turn to wave the bartender down for another drink. 

“I’ll be right back, gotta take a leak.” The older man informed as he walked away and pointed at his drink, “order me another, will ya?”

“Sure thing.” Tom nodded as he waited for the bartender, watching Allen walk out of his line of vision. 

He then heard footsteps behind him and saw Sadie walk up to the bar as the bartender came by. “Can we get two more?” Tom asked, pointing at his and Allen’s empty glasses and then turned to Sadie who was leaning against the bar now, “Want anything? I'm buyin’.”

“Malibu and pineapple please.” She ordered politely, smiling at the bartender as he nodded and walked away to get the drinks. She then looked back at Tom, her smile never leaving her lips, “Thank you.”

“No problem.” 

He fought his urge to look at her for too long, feeling himself grow harder than ever the longer she stayed in his vicinity. Sadie looked around and then back at him, “Where’s Allen?”

Tom pointed toward the restrooms, “Takin’ a leak.”

“Ah.” She nodded rolling up her sleeves and turning so she leaned her back against the bar, her breathing a little heavier from dancing. Her arms were resting on the edge of the bar and hanging down freely.

His breath caught when her fingers brushed against his knee that was propped up on one of the pegs of the barstool. She wasn’t looking at him now just at the dance floor while her pointer finger was drawing little circles on his knee. Tom watched her, not sure how he should react since Allen could come back at any second.

He settled for moving his arm so it rested on the bar, his fingertips touching her elbow. Her skin was soft and he could feel the little goosebumps erupting under his fingers when he touched her. He saw her nibble on her lip but she didn’t look at him or stop her actions, just inched closer so her hip pressed against his knee. 

Tom then leaned closer so he could whisper, “What are you doing?” His thumb rubbing her elbow softly. 

She glanced at him, feigning innocence and shrugged, “What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean.” He growled softly, “we could get in a lot of trouble, ya know.”

Her hand was on his knee, rubbing it gently and retorted with, “Maybe I like the risk.”

He couldn’t help the small groan that left him but didn’t dwell on it long before the bartender was back with the drinks. Tom turned as he took the drinks from the bartender and looked back to see Sadie standing closer. She was standing practically between his legs with her hand on his thigh and Tom felt heart pound by how close they were now. If he hadn’t of thought she might be into him, he definitely thought that now. He thought of how easily he could pull her into his lap and kiss that wicked little smile off her lips. But, like the smart guy he was, he thought against it as he just handed her the drink.

Sadie took the drink from him, murmuring a sweet, “thank you,” as she stepped back and leaned against the bar next to him again as if nothing happened. 

They both took drinks from their preferred beverages, Tom taking a longer gulp because of the previous interaction with Sadie and saw Allen walking back. Dread and guilt instantly filling his heart. 

When Sadie saw Allen she set her drink down and skipped toward him, jumping into his arms and throwing her arms around his neck. Tom watched as one of his hands held her by the back of the neck and the other held her ass as they kissed. He felt a small sting of jealousy but brushed it off when they came back to their spot at the bar. Tom handed the older man his drink.

“Thanks bud.” Allen raised his glass to him and took a swig while still holding Sadie at his side. 

“No worries.” He nodded and saw Sadie kissing his neck and whispering things in Allen’s ear, making the older man smirk at her. 

Tom then stood from his seat and threw down some cash on the bar. He couldn’t watch her hang all over Allen while she gave him sex eyes all night. He was hard enough already after feeling her little touches, the way she just about pressed herself against him as well as just being in the same vicinity as him. He didn’t know something so simple could have such a huge affect on him.

“Have a good night, you two. See ya at the show tomorrow.” Tom waved, glancing at Sadie one more time as she smirked at him behind Allen’s cheek.

“See ya, man, thanks for the drink.” Allen called as Tom walked by. He took another gulp of his drink with an arm around Sadie. Allen then noticed Sadie wave Tom goodbye. There was a longing look on the younger man’s face while he gave her a little wave back. Sadie was watching him leave when Allen spoke.

“Well darlin’ you ready to hit the road?” He asked rubbing her back, seeing her look up at him.

“Think so,” she smiled tiredly at him as she reached for her drink and took another sip. “I’m beat.”

“Alright, then,” he pressed his lips to her forehead and waved the bartender back to pay their tab. When he was done they said their goodbyes to the last few people there and left the restaurant.

—-

The next morning Sadie and Allen woke up refreshed and energized. She accompanied him for a workout at the hotel gym, managing to get done in no time. They were able to finish early enough so he could take her to breakfast after and spend a little more time with her before the show later that night. 

They headed back to their room and took a quick shower, now squeaky clean and starving. Allen took her to a local cafe and pulled out a seat for her as they were brought to their own secluded table. She kissed him as a thank you and sat down, letting him push her in and went and sat in his own seat next to her at the small table.

“Did you sleep alright last night?” Allen asked after they placed their orders, his hand touching her back.

“Kind of.” Sadie shrugged, smiling sadly. “I kept waking up.”

“Aww,” He cooed, the band on her back lacing his fingers with hers on the table, “you never sleep well in hotels anyway.”

“Yeah.” She sighed, taking a sip of her orange juice and squeezing his hand. “So what times our flight tonight?” 

“Ahh, about that.” He muttered with a sigh, “we won’t be able to get a flight out ‘til the morning.” He informed her, making Sadie groan in response, “I know, baby but this is the only flight that’s one way. Just one more night I promise.”

She just nodded, holding his hand in hers as the conversation fell into a comfortable silence. Allen chewed on his lip for a second thinking about something he was noticing the night before between her and Tom. He also remembered the comment she made about her seeing somebody watching them have sex in their car and couldn’t help but wonder…

“Hey uh, can I ask you somethin’?” Allen wondered.

“Of course.” She answered.

“Uhh, last night,” he started, “remember when you said you thought you saw somebody watchin’ us last night?”

Sadie paused for a minute before she looked at him, playing dumb. “Yeah. What about it?”

He licked his bottom lip, serious blue eyes meeting concerned hazel as he opened his mouth to talk only to be interrupted by the waiter bringing over their food. Sadie waited patiently, watching Allen take the plates from the waiter’s hands and set them down on the table. She suddenly felt like she was in trouble, like he might blow up on her because he somehow knew she lied to him about seeing Tom standing at the car watching.

The waiter left after making sure they had everything they needed and left them in a now awkward silence. She felt extremely guilty now. Going over everything in her head that she did the day before and last night. 

“Sadie?” Allen was touching her arm, frowning at the sickly look on her face, “pumpkin, what’s the matter?”

Closing her eyes for a minute, she licked her lips and looked at him again. She didn’t want to lie to him or feel like she was keeping anything from him anymore.

“I need to tell you some things.” She murmured and sighed. “I knew who it was who was watching us last night.”

“Okay. Who was it?” He asked taking a bite of his omelette and looking at her.

“It was Tom, er- Corbin. Whoever you know him as.” She blurted out, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. 

“Hmm,” he hummed, “you’re sure it was him?”

She only nodded as she picked at her own food, not even feeling hungry anymore because of the guilt that came crashing down on her.

“Okay, that’s fine.” He nodded, surprisingly not feeling jealous or angry, just curious now. Taking another bite of omelette, he continued, “but my next question is; why’d you lie about it?”

Sighing softly, she knew she’d have to just come out and say it, “Because I liked the way it made me feel when he was watching us.” She swallowed hard, “and I kinda like him.”

Allen’s movements paused, before he said, “Like him? As in?”

“I’m attracted to him.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that, still not feeling even a tiny bit jealous and just said, “Oh.”

Sadie’s eyes started to well up with tears, feeling like she had just betrayed him. She covered her face with her hands, not wanting him to see her cry. Her body started to shake with small sobs and Allen was quick to pull her close to him by her chair.

“No no baby girl, please don’t cry,” he had his chair facing her now. His hands gently pulling on her wrists to uncover her reddened face, “don’t get upset, darlin’, it’s alright.” He tucked his finger under her chin to make her face him, wiping away her tears, “Talk to me, tell me about it.”

She sniffled, looking at him now, not an ounce of anger or jealousy in his eyes, “W-what?”

“Tell me what you like about him and what we can do to take care of the issue, or whatever you wanna call it.” He explained holding her hands in his.

“You’re not mad?” She hiccuped.

“Of course not, pumpkin.” He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her gently. When he pulled away, he said, “The opposite actually.” He smirked, “Besides, I think he likes ya too.”

“Really?” She wondered with a little laugh. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I saw the way he was lookin’ at ya last night like he was yearnin’ for ya.” He then blew out some air from his mouth, shaking his head as he felt himself growing hard in his jeans, “shit, how does this turn me on so much and not anger me in the least?”

“It turns you on that I’m attracted to another man the same way I’m attracted to you?” Her tears subsided and she felt warmth spread through her. Her hands held his shoulders.

“Yeah,” he admitted, his hands touching her legs, rubbing the top of her thighs, “the idea of watchin’ you with another man actually thrills me.”

She bit her lip, looking at him seriously, “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.” 

She bit her lip and leaned toward him, murmuring softly so only they could hear, “Are you saying you’d be open to having a threesome?”

“I am.” He said truthfully licking his lips at the thought and slid his hands up her legs and settling at her hips, “I love you and I wanna see you happy. And if that means you wanna have a threesome with Corbin and I, then I say what the hell? let’s do it.”

Her heart felt like it was flooding with emotion. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“I love you so much, daddy.” She sighed happily before kissing him again.


	3. Part 3

Sadie was on a mission as she walked through the backstage area. The show had ended and Allen told her he had to stay back and talk to some of the higher ups before he could leave. 

“This’ll be a good chance for ya to get Corbin to come talk to us later.” He smiled at her as they were walking out of his locker room. “Go ask him for a ride to the hotel, ‘cuz I don’t know how long I’ll be.” 

“What if he says no?” She wondered, a little bit of worry in the back of her mind.

Allen chuckled pulling her into a hug before replying, “He won’t say no. Trust me.”

“Okay.” She smiled, pecking his lips softly. “I’ll see you later. I love you.”

“See ya then. Love you too, baby.” He squeezed her hand before turning and walking down the hall to the boss’s office. 

Blowing a raspberry, she adjusted her purse on her shoulder and turned the opposite direction walking to where Allen told her Tom might be. She didn’t have to walk far until she saw him and a few other guys walk out of the men’s locker room, suitcases and duffle bags in hand. He was looking at something on his phone when he looked up and saw her. She smiled and said her hellos to the other guys as Tom walked toward her, a surprised look on his face.

“Hey,” she greeted him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Hi,” he was in front of her and that was when she saw really how tall he was compared to her 5”5 frame. She wondered how easily he could lift her and carry her. When she didn’t say anything back right away, he murmured, “is there something you need?” He wasn’t annoyed just curious.

“A ride to the hotel?” She asked shyly, chewing on her lip.

He looked behind her as he pocketed his phone and looked at her again, “Where’s Aj?”

“He has a meeting with some of the higher ups and didn’t want me to wait around for him,” she bounced on the balls of her feet, “so he told me to ask if you’d be kind enough to give me a ride to the hotel.” She smiled and then quickly added, “Please.”

“Oh,- uh, sure.” He nodded at her quickly, “no problem. My rentals this way.”

“Thank you.” She grinned as she walked with him, touching his arm, “I really appreciate it.”

He glanced at her hand and then at her and smiled at her before looking back ahead. They left the arena and he led her to his car. Once they reached it, he turned to her, “should be unlocked, I’ll be there in a minute.” He told her as he popped the trunk and she nodded walking to the passenger side door. 

Tom watched her get in the car while he loaded his suitcase in the trunk and slammed it shut. She sat patiently, setting her purse in her lap as she waited. The car was clean and smelt like him. It was a smell she liked and could see herself getting used to. 

She saw him walk to the driver’s side and open the door before he slid his long legs in and sat down. Once settled they both fastened their seatbelts, he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking garage. 

They sat in a semi-comfortable silence. Sadie was trapped in her thoughts, trying to come up with the right way to ask him to come to hers and Allen’s room. But she felt so tongue tied. She would open her mouth to say something to him about it and immediately would shut it again. 

Tom pulled into the hotel, parking in a spot near the front door. Sadie started to panic, watching as he unbuckled his seatbelt. She had to come up with something fast before the opportunity passed. 

“Wait,” she grabbed his arm before he could exit the car making him look at her. She quickly scrambled to come up with an excuse to ask him to come with her, and she came up with, “Um, I really don’t wanna be alone without Allen right now.” Her grip on his arm softened but still held him there, “would you mind sitting with me in my room until he gets here?”

“Uh, y-yeah.” He swallowed hard, nodding, “Sure.”

Sadie smiled warmly at him, as they got out of the car. She met him by the trunk and said, “Thank you, I know it’s weird but I just don’t like being in hotel rooms by myself.”

“No it’s cool,” he shrugged as he lifted his suitcase out with ease and slammed the trunk shut. “No problem at all.”

Sadie sighed in relief as she walked beside him into the hotel lobby and straight for one of the elevators. Once one of the elevator doors opened they stepped inside and she pressed the button to go up to her floor. They were standing close, her hand brushing against his. Tom cleared his throat looking at her and seeing her looking up at him with that coy little smile. His heart beating faster as her hand then touched his tattooed arm, tracing the lines with her soft fingertips. Goosebumps rose immediately from the contact.

Tom felt his self control beginning to falter the longer she touched him. He knew there was a strong physical connection between them and he knew Sadie knew that too. There were so many thoughts in his head, so many things he wanted to do to her in this very moment. Sadie knew she should probably control herself and wait until she and Allen talked to him. But she couldn’t help herself. She wanted a little taste. Even if it was just for a minute.

He watched her move closer toward him until his back was pressed against the wall. Her hands moving to his chest now and he couldn’t help but pull her against him with his big hands on her hips. 

“What are we doing?” he murmured, leaning down so their lips were inches apart. His breath on her face while she gripped his shirt in her small hands. 

“Whatever we want.” She brushed her lips against his teasingly before turning to the elevator panel and pressing the emergency stop button. 

The elevator came to a complete stop and before Tom could register what was happening, Sadie’s lips were on his. 

_Fuck_ , he thought to himself. This was actually happening. They were actually making out in the elevator and to be honest, he didn’t want it to end. 

Tom groaned, kissing her back hungrily as he thrust his tongue in her mouth, immediately taking dominance. Sadie sighed softly into his mouth, kissing him back with vigor. Kissing him was everything she imagined and then some. He tasted sweet and fresh like mint, like he had just brushed his teeth after the show. His hands then gripped her ass gently, making her squeak in surprise as he lifted her up with ease. She hooked her legs around his waist as he turned them around so her back was against the wall now, her ankles locking together. She let his hands roam her body and grip her wrists to hold them over her head. She moaned in his mouth feeling his hardening cock pressing against her through his jeans. Her hips ground against his, making him moan in her mouth and rut against her desperately. Sadie felt like she could cum just from the delicious friction.

Before it could go farther, an alarm sounded in the elevator, making them both pause. They looked at each other and Sadie laughed pressing her forehead against his while he let go of her wrists.

“I think we should go to my room and wait for Allen now.” She breathed, her lips grazing his as she slipped from his grasp. 

He only nodded and set her on the ground carefully as he licked his lips, tasting her berry lip gloss on his lips now. He would savor and remember that taste because he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get the chance to taste her again. Once they got the elevator running again, they remained silent but she slipped her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. She loved how big and soft his hand was against hers.

The elevator stopped at her floor and the doors slid open to reveal Allen standing on the other side, like he was waiting for them. 

Tom’s eyes went wide, unable to move or speak when he saw him. Allen looked between them and down at their hands, his face unreadable. He looked at Sadie, amused, “I’m assuming you asked him already?”

“Actually no. Not yet.” She walked toward Allen untangling their hand from Tom’s and the older man pulled her close to kiss her softly. “I wanted to wait for you, so we were just passing the time.” She told him truthfully after they pulled away.

Tom still didn’t move, completely in shock of what was happening. Wasn’t this the part where Allen goes ballistic and beats the shit out of him for touching his girl? What was she supposed to ask him?? He still stood in the elevator as the doors began to close, hoping that the ground would swallow him whole now from the awkwardness. 

A hand then stopped the door, making it slide open again and the couple were still standing there. 

Allen was looking at him now, “Ya comin’?” 

—-

They opened the door, letting Tom walk in first as the couple followed. He still felt like he was in shock as he stood in the middle of the room, watching Sadie sit on the bed. 

“Look, I’m sorry,” Tom quickly said, looking at Allen with so much guilt, he wanted to kick his own ass. Tom knew he should have better self control. “I should have known better and-“

“It’s alright, man. Trust me.” Allen interrupted his ramblings as he chuckled at him, patting the taller man’s shoulder. 

Tom just stared at him, still unsure of what was going on as Allen carried a chair over, setting it right in front of where Sadie was sitting. “Have a seat.”

The older man walked over to the bed and sat next to Sadie, his hand going to her thigh. Tom slumped down in the chair, still confused as hell. 

“There’s somethin’ we wanted to talk to ya about,” Allen informed him looking at Sadie for a minute, who bit her lip and nodded at Tom. 

“What’s that?” Tom muttered, blinking at them. 

Sadie looked at Allen, as if asking for permission and he rubbed her back gently, nodding at her as he told her, “Go ahead, pumpkin, the worst he can say is no.”

She sighed softly and nodded again, before asking, “We want to know if-“ she paused, feeling herself blush and tingle at what she was going to say next, “if you would have a threesome with us.”

“Uhh, What?” Tom wasn’t sure he heard that right. A threesome? With them? He furrowed his brows, laughing a little, maybe this was a joke, “Really?”

The two nodded, serious looks on their faces. Sadie felt nervous, chewing on her lip. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. Maybe he didn’t like her the way she liked him. She started to prepare herself for rejection.

“Like,” Tom started, coughing a little as he shifted in his seat. The idea making his jeans that much tighter than they already were, “When? Tonight?”

“No, not tonight.” Allen said then, “We actually wanna invite ya to come to Gainesville and do it at our apartment.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Tom was looking at Allen, still not entirely convinced.

“Well yeah, anything Sadie wants, I want,” he touched Sadie’s face and she leaned into his hand, “besides, she really likes ya. So, I’m down.”

“Ohh..” Tom was actually dumbstruck, thinking of the possibility and just thinking of how crazy it all sounded. He felt like he was dreaming. But then he looked at Sadie, seeing the hopeful look on her face and he knew he just couldn’t say no. He wanted her and he knew she wanted him. 

“If this is too much for you, I understand,” Sadie informed him with a sad smile. 

“No no, I’ll do it.” He nodded, his mind made up now. 

“Really?” Her face lit up and Tom couldn’t stop his grin.

He nodded, “Yeah. I like you too.”

“Well that settles it then.” Allen spoke next and stood, Sadie standing too. Tom stood from his chair next. “When should we expect ya?”

“I need to get some stuff done at home,” Tom replied, looking between the two, “but I can be there in a day or two.”

“Great, we’ll be ready.” Sadie told him. 

With a final “okay”, Tom left the room, more excited than he’s felt in a long time.


	4. Part 4

Sadie stood in front of her bathroom mirror adjusting the straps of her pink velvet bodysuit, something new she purchased just for this night. She wore a short black skirt, matching the thin black choker around her neck. 

She felt nervous and excited. She spent all day thinking of all the possibilities the night would bring. She was already so wet at the thoughts and the sooner the time came the more excited she was.

Running her fingers down the smooth fabric, she heard Allen come up behind her and felt him hold her from behind.

“He’s almost here,” He was looking at her in the mirror, his hands on her hips. His eyes looked up and down her body as fingered her body suit and trailed his fingers down to her black short skirt, “this what ya bought yesterday?”

She nodded excitedly, “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” He turned her around to face him and she coiled her arms around his neck as she kissed him softly, “I know he’ll love it too.” He smirked after they pulled away. 

“You think so?” She bit her lip.

“Oh yeah,” he nodded at her, “he’s gonna just eat you up,” He chuckled making her laugh at that, “and I can’t wait to watch.”

Sadie felt herself flush when he said that and pulled him closer against her, feeling him already hard against her. “Why don’t you get yourself a taste first, Daddy?”

“Oh, maybe I will,” he walked her backwards until her back was pressed against the wall and kissed her hard. She moaned in his mouth when his hands pulled her skirt up, bundling it around her waist and cupped her between her legs. He hummed against her lips and smirked feeling her soaked already through the suit, “hmm what’s this?”

Two of his fingers rubbed her slowly through the soft material of her bodysuit, making her whimper and swirl her hips into his hand. Allen went to say something else until they heard knocks on the front door. Sadie’s heart instantly fluttered with excitement.

“Your guest is here,” Allen said as he stepped back, pulling her hands to her side and nudging her to the door of the bathroom, “Go and greet him, I’ll be right there.”

“Okay Daddy.” She replied as she smoothed her skirt back down over her hips and left the bathroom. 

She hurried down the hallway until she was at the front door, fluffing her hair a little before she wrapped her hand around the knob and opening it. Sadie couldn’t help her smile, seeing Tom standing on the other side. When Tom saw her, his throat went dry. She looked beautiful, even in practically nothing. 

“Hi stranger.” She greeted him, watching him lick his lips as his eyes raked over her body. She stepped toward him, taking his hand in hers as she pulled him in, “Come in.”

He smiled shyly and let her pull him into the apartment.

“Did you find the place okay?” She wondered after shutting the door behind them, still holding his hand as she laced their fingers together.

“I did, yeah,” he nodded at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” She murmured, looking down at herself and back at him, “I got it specifically for tonight,” she told him as she inched closer, “and for you.”

“Oh yeah?” He dropped the duffle bag he was carrying on the ground beside them to twirl her around playfully. Sadie giggled softly falling into his arms and he said, “you’re beautiful babygirl.”

Her smile widened and she reached up on her top toes and pecked his lips softly as a thank you. He remember how good those lips tasted and fought the urge to just take her right then and there until Allen appeared, a friendly grin on his face. 

“There he is! Big Corbs himself!” Allen said catching his and Sadie’s attention. 

“Hey man,” Tom greeted him with a smile of his own, shaking hands and was pleasantly surprised to see Sadie still hanging on his side. 

Allen smirked looking at his redhead girlfriend as she hugged the taller man’s side and said, “Sadie’s been waitin all day to see ya. Haven’t ya pumpkin?”

“Yes Daddy.” She purred at him while Tom stroked her hair affectionately.

Daddy? He thought but shrugged. It was their thing and he wasn’t in any position to judge them for it. It didn’t bother him in the least.

“Well, dinner is about done. Sadie baby, show your guest to his seat and keep him entertained while I get everythin ready.” Allen ordered gently and he leaned in kissing her before he walked back to the kitchen. 

She nodded obediently and turned to Tom as she grabbed his hand again, “Follow me.” She gently tugged him along to their dining area.

A small round wood table with three place settings sat in the middle of the room and she led him to a chair. Tom sat down and Sadie asked, “something to drink? Wine? Beer? Soda?” 

“I’ll take a beer, please.” He replied and she nodded turning to walk to their mini bar, making sure to sway her hips for him to see. He watched her pour herself a glass of red wine and pop off the top of two beer bottles before strutting back to him setting a bottle down in front of Allen’s setting and handing Tom the other bottle. He murmured a soft, “Thank you,” as he took it from her hand.

“You’re welcome,” Sadie sat on his lap, wrapping her free arm around his neck while the other held her wine glass on her knee. He held her waist with his free hand and brought his beer to his lips. 

He loved holding her like this, almost like she actually was his girlfriend. Everything about it felt so natural, so right. He couldn’t help but feel like he was the luckiest man in the world right now. 

Sadie brought her lips to his ear to say, “I hope you brought your appetite,” and kissed his cheek making him smile at the double meaning. “We have something special in store for you.”

“Oh I did, don’t worry,” he informed, looking her in the eye, “I know I’ll be satisfied.”

“Good.” She smirked around her wine glass and they both heard Allen walking in and looked to see him carrying a tray of food. 

Sadie set her glass down and got up from Tom’s lap to help him but he waved her off with a grin.

“No no, I got it darlin, just sit down,” he told her as he set the tray down in front of them. Three plates of chicken parmigiana and a side of pasta caught Tom’s eye. Allen looked at Tom and chuckled, “hope you like Italian, it’s Sadie’s favorite.”

“I love it.” The younger man nodded with a half grin and saw Sadie take the seat next to him. 

“It’s one of the few dishes I can actually make,” Sadie murmured with a blush watching as Allen placed her plate in front of her before he set a napkin in her lap. 

Allen handed Tom a plate and sat down next to Sadie on the opposite side. Tom cut into the chicken taking a quick bite and “mm”ed in approval as he chewed and swallowed, “you made this?”

“Mmhmm.” She nodded proudly as she chewed her own bite. “Breaded and baked myself.”

“She’s my little chef in training,” Allen chuckled then, his hand touched her shoulder and grazed his knuckles against her cheek affectionately, “when we met she could barely boil water without burnin it.” 

Sadie’s cheeks turned a couple more shades of red as she giggled, “It’s true, I couldn’t do anything except toast and even that I still burnt it.”

Tom chuckled as he scooped a bite of pasta in his mouth and then asked, “How did you two meet?”

The couple then stopped eating for a moment, looking at each other nervously. There was some awkward tension now and Tom wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Was he not supposed to ask or something?

They then spoke at the same time, 

“At a party-” Allen said.

“A mutual acquaintance-“ Sadie said.

They looked at each other again, more nervous than before and Tom raised an eyebrow, still unsure what was happening.

They spoke together again,

“A mutual acquaintance-“ Allen said.

“At a party-“ Sadie said.

They gave each other an exasperated look and Tom felt confused but also felt bad for asking, “I’m sorry I-“

“When we met, I was called to him for sex and nothing else.” Sadie blurted out, looking tense and her face growing visibly upset. “I was an escort.”

There was an uncomfortable silence now and Tom sat back in his chair, not knowing how to process this information. Of course he was shocked but he held no judgement. It was her life and her decisions on what she did with it. Same with Allen. He just couldn’t picture her as someone who would do that and now he felt bad for bringing it up and upsetting her.

Allen was next to speak, looking a little distressed himself as he said, “We both were in awkward points of our lives and that just happened to be the thing that brought us together.” He touched her hand, holding it in his, “But I wouldn’t change any of it.”

Sadie didn’t say anything just sniffling, not wanting to look either of them in the eye and Tom’s heart ached for her. She had nothing to feel ashamed of and nothing to feel bad about. He still cared and yearned for her all the same.

Instead of saying anything, Tom scooted back his chair so he could turn and look at her, taking her free hand in his and he brought it to his lips to softly kiss her knuckles. Sadie reluctantly looked at Tom, tears threatening to fall until she saw the affection and care in his big brown eyes. He wasn’t disgusted with her? She for sure thought he’d just up and leave when he found out. It was the first time they told anybody the truth about how they met.

“I don’t care what you’ve done in the past,” Tom murmured, still holding her hand, “it’s your life and what you do, or did with it is your choice. I don’t think any less of you because of it and it sure as hell doesn’t change how I feel about you now.”

Sadie looked in his eyes, searching for anything that would make her believe otherwise but only saw honesty and adoration. She knew he was telling the truth and it made her feel warm and tingly inside. When she looked back at Allen she saw him visibly relax, a relieved smile across his lips and she knew everything would be okay. She looked back at Tom and couldn’t help herself when she lunged toward him, attaching her lips to his to kiss him softly. 

Tom pulled her into his lap making her straddle him as he kissed her back. He wanted to show her how much he wanted her. Allen appeared behind Sadie, kissing her shoulders as his fingers hooked under the thin straps of her bodysuit to pull them down her arms. Sadie leaned back into Allen’s touch while Tom started kissing down her chin and to her neck. Their dinner now forgotten. Not hungry for food anymore, just for each other. 

—-

Allen sat behind Sadie against the headboard of their king size bed. Chest to back, skin to skin, with Sadie’s arms tucked behind her and his long muscular arms spreading her thighs wide for Tom to see. Sadie’s naked body, save for the thin black choker around her neck, was on full display and Tom thought he had won the fucking lottery with this one. He couldn’t wait to play. 

Allen leaned into Sadie’s ear, whispering huskily, “Tell your guest how happy you are that he came to see ya tonight.” His teeth grazing her lobe. 

Her hazel eyes met Tom's deep brown orbs instantly and without hesitation said, “I’m very happy you came to see me, Tom.”

Tom grinned, playing along with their little game. Definitely not something he was used to, but something he could see himself adjusting to well. “Me too, baby.” He crawled toward them on the king size bed. 

Sadie watched him intently, seeing his hooded, lustful eyes, his plush lips she wanted to kiss again so bad. His long arms and his tatted chest contorted as he moved closer. Sadie’s mouth watered, wanting to touch and kiss every inch of his body.

“Would you like him to lick your pussy, baby?” Allen asked her as she saw Tom fall slowly to his stomach in front of her, his face moving inches toward her heated center. His big hands holding her thighs. The contact itself nearly made her cum then and there but she was holding back. She was trying her hardest to be a good girl for her Daddy and their guest for the night. 

With a shaky breath, she nodded, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Ask him then.” He growled lowly in her ear, shivers running down her spine at the thought, “Ask Tom if he will lick your pretty little pussy until you beg him to stop. And remember to say please.”

“Tom, will you please lick my pretty little pussy until I beg you to stop?” She repeated, using her Daddy’s words. 

In response, he nodded, murmuring “Of course,” as he grasped her hips, pulling her closer toward his mouth. His hands then sliding into the inside of her thighs and his thumbs holding her lips open to reveal her clit and her soaking opening. 

Allen shifted behind Sadie so he had a good view of the action. He brought one of her hands to rest over his shoulder and she instinctively slipped her fingers through his silky brown shoulder length hair. Her other hand was brought to Allen’s throbbing erection, his hand on hers while he helped her slowly work it in her palm.

Sadie moaned softly as Tom began, going straight for her swollen nub and groaning softly at her taste. God, she tasted better than he thought she would. He could do this all day if he wanted. Sadie’s fingers tightened in Allen’s hair and squeezed his cock with her other hand as Tom continued. He was taking his time to pleasure her fully as he alternated between licking and sucking her little bundle of nerves and fucking her slowly with his talented tongue. Allen would leave soft kisses on Sadie’s neck and shoulder, groaning while she continued to stroke his hardened cock. Sadie’s eyes fluttered shut in bliss, her mouth ajar as little squeaks of pleasure escaped her lips. 

“Feelin’ good, baby girl?” Allen breathed, teeth nibbling the lobe of her ear once more and she nodded intently. “Do you like Tom’s mouth on your pussy?”

“Yes,” she cried softly, her legs shaking around Tom’s head and her breath growing heavy and ragged as Tom brought her closer and closer to her orgasm. “I’m so close, Tom.” She whined. 

“Go ahead baby, cum for me.” Tom growled softly, continuing his skillful licks on her clit while he fucked her with his fingers. Sadie moaned as she felt him push and prod at the sweet spot inside her that made her eyes roll in the back of her head. With one last thrust of his fingers she was seeing stars, her screams like music to his ears as she came on his mouth and around his fingers.Tom then propped himself back up and crashed their lips together, swallowing her sweet sounds as he helped her ride her orgasm out on his fingers. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue, feeling herself get even wetter. Allen then pulled her face to his own, breaking hers and Tom’s and kissed her hard. 

Tom leaned back on his heels, stroking his painfully hard cock as he watched them kiss. Allen pulled away, both of them panting, “Ready to move on, pumpkin?”

She nodded tiredly, biting her lip and he pulled her gently away from him. 

“Hands and knees.” Allen ordered her gently as he pulled her hands from his hair and his cock. Both men sliding off the bed as she got into the desired position. Excitement and anticipation filled her as she watched Tom walk in front of her, his hardened cock in his hand as he still pumped himself. Her mouth watered at the thought of having him in her mouth. 

Tom knelt before her, his cock in hand and he cupped her jaw. “I’ve been dying to have this pretty mouth around my cock. I’ve thought about it every time I’ve jerked off.”

Sadie shivered at the thought, her wetness settling at her hot core. She then felt Allen’s presence behind her before she felt calloused hands touch her hips and the tip of his cock poke her entrance. 

“Open for your guest, baby girl. Be a good girl for him and suck him good.” Allen ordered and Sadie parted her lips without hesitation, more than eager to take Tom’s thick cock. After pumping himself a couple times he slipped it passed her lips just as Allen entered her from behind. All three letting out moans and sounds of approval. She braced herself with one hand on Tom’s thick tattooed thigh, her head bobbing while Allen fucked her slow and deep behind her. Both sensations making her eyes roll in the back of her head in bliss. The familiar warmth pooling in her belly and another orgasm building.

Tom’s hand massaged her scalp, gripping some hair as she took him deeper. His tip brushed against the back of her throat causing her to lightly gag and her walls to tighten around Allen’s cock. 

“Shit..” Tom groaned.

“Oh fuck,” Allen cursed, gritting his teeth, “make her do that again.”

Tom held her face now with both hands, thrusting his hips again so his tip touched the back of her throat. Making her eyes water and her pussy clench again. Allen grunted again, swatting her ass. Sadie moaned around Tom, instinctively pushing back against Allen. 

“Yeah baby, you like that, huh?” Allen spanked her ass again, just as Tom’s cock made contact with the back of her throat. Sadie moaned and clench tight around him, her orgasm sneaking up on her. Allen growled, “aww fuck, you gonna cum baby?”

Sadie keened in the back of her throat, making Tom groan from the heavenly vibrations.

“Alright, alright not yet pumpkin,” Allen breathed, his hands halting all three of their motions and he pulled out. “Don’t wanna cum just yet, let’s switch positions.” 

Sadie whined as Tom pulled out of her mouth, feeling her orgasm subsiding for the moment. She watched Allen crawl on the bed, propping himself up on the headboard so he sat upright and he grabbed a bottle of lube from the night stand. An exciting thrill rushed through her at what he could have planned. 

He smirked as he beckoned her with his finger, “C’mere baby, Corbin you get in front.”

Sadie crawled toward Allen, watching as he lathered some of the lube in his hand and wrapped it around his cock, coating it thoroughly. She knew what he was planning and felt herself get even wetter at the thought. They had only done anal a couple times since they had been together but each time was unforgettable. 

Allen took her by the back of the neck so he could kiss her softly and then pulled away resting his forehead against hers, “you ready for this, Sadie?”

“Yes Daddy.” She murmured.

“How about you, Corbs?” Allen called back to the younger man.

“More than ready.” Tom replied.

“Turn around and face him. Relax yourself for me.” Allen said after he pecked her lips again and she turned to face Tom, seeing a condom on his cock now. She then felt Allen’s hand on her hip, slowly guiding her back toward him. Tom followed, bringing his soft lips to hers. She gasped then in Tom’s mouth when she felt gentle fingers on her rear opening. Lube smeared against her and a finger slowly started to push against the sensitive ring of muscle. 

Tom felt Sadie beginning to stiffen in his arms and brought a hand down between her legs, touching her mound. The move instantly relaxing her as Allen’s finger worked inside of her slowly. Sadie moaned when Tom’s fingers began to circle her clit and Allen added a second finger inside her.

“Keep doin’ that, Corbs, keep her relaxed. She’s almost ready.” Allen muttered, still moving his fingers in and out at a steady pace. 

“Oh god,” Sadie moaned against Tom’s lips, bucking her hips. Tom’s lips moved to her neck and jaw, the motion helping continue to relax her.

“Easy darlin’,” Allen patted her hip, “I’m gonna pull my fingers out now, try and stay relaxed, alright?”

“Uh Huh,” Sadie nodded and sighed feeling Allen’s fingers leave her rear entrance only to be replaced by the thick tip of his cock. Her breathing became heavy as he pushed farther but slow enough for her to get used to his size. That feeling plus Tom’s fingers were a perfect combination of pain and pleasure.

Sadie gripped Tom’s shoulders, thankful he was still there to distract her from some of the discomfort. His fingers were still slowly working her bundle of nerves as Allen had finally pushed himself inside her completely. She could hear him groaning behind her and she smiled, the feeling of him being inside her rear entrance completely always a foreign but wonderful sensation to her.

“There we go, baby girl, you’re so good,” Allen praised, his hands running up her back and along her sides softly, making her sigh in content, “and you feel even better.”

“Please,” Sadie looked at Tom as he pulled back and then at Allen, “I want you both, I need you both so bad,” she reached her hand behind to touch Allen’s chest while she grasped Tom’s aching cock in the other making his hips jerk in surprise, “please fuck me now.”

“Lean back against me,” Allen growled and Sadie carefully complied. Her legs spread wide revealing her soaked pussy and Allen’s cock buried deeply in her ass. Tom wasted no time, pushing inside her slowly making Sadie cry out as he began to fill her. Tom grunted, feeling enveloped in her hot tightness. Even after Allen had fucked her earlier, she remained so tight around him. This was heaven and he didn’t want to leave this for anything.

“Oh god!” Sadie mewled, pulling Tom against her, chest to chest. She had never felt so full and she knew as soon as they moved she would be done for. 

“You okay?” Tom asked, touching her red and flushed face

“I-I just need a second.” She breathed, leaning into his gentle touch and felt Allen’s lips next to her ear.

“Take all the time you need, sweetheart, we got all the time in the world.” He kissed the spot under her ear that gave her shivers and rubbed her shoulders.

Sadie bit her lip, smiling to herself as she took a couple deep breaths, calming her nerves. She felt so cared for and loved. The concern in Tom’s big brown orbs made her heart flutter and ache. She never wanted to leave this spot. Never wanted any of this to stop. 

She pulled Tom in with her hands on his face and brought their mouths together hungrily, Tom’s hands holding her waist. She kissed him for a while as if to calm herself, feeling them throbbing inside her. Allen’s lips kissed and trailed along her neck and shoulders and her hips started to churn in response. She felt warmth and comfort spread through her from the intimacy. 

“Okay,” Sadie murmured against Tom’s lips, feeling ready now more than ever, “Please move, I need you guys.” 

Tom nodded, grasping the headboard behind them and started with a swift thrust. Sadie gasped feeling both of them rocking inside her and she thought she might burst. Allen grunted, feeling the motion of Sadie being rocked on his cock, her sweet little ass clenching around him deliciously. 

Tom’s moves started to pick up, making the three of them moan and groan. Sadie reached behind her to run her fingers through Allen’s hair as she cried and groaned both men’s names. Tom leaned back slightly to get a better angle, his thrusts going deeper inside her. The motions for Allen was almost growing a little too much to bear, feeling his own orgasm creeping up. Everytime Tom pumped himself into Sadie she was clenching and squeezing around Allen’s cock tightly, signaling her own release stirring. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer as soon as Sadie came. 

“Hang on,” Allen growled making them stop their motions for a brief moment as he looked at Tom over Sadie’s shoulder. “Can you get her on top of ya and lay on your back?”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded quickly, face flushed. 

They maneuvered to the desired position, Sadie straddling Tom with his cock in her pussy and Allen still positioned behind her in her tight rear hole. He was gaining back some control as he gripped her waist and snapped his hips quick, the action causing Sadie to begin to ride Tom easily. 

“Ohhh Daddy,” Sadie cried, her eyes shut while Tom groaned from under her, his big hands touching her breasts to squeeze and grope. 

“Yeah, ya like me fuckin your ass while Tom fucks your sweet pussy, baby?” Allen muttered in her ear, his thrusts getting quicker.

“Mm yes, feels so good..” She whined, feeling the need to cum again rising from the pit of her stomach. “Oh daddy, can I cum please?”

Allen and Tom could feel her tightening and tensing, Allen murmuring, “That’s up to your guest,” he breathed hard in her ear, “Ask him.”

“T-Tom may I please cum?” She opened her eyes to look at the man beneath her seeing his face contorting in pleasure. Tom loved seeing her bounce and rock on top of him, but he knew he was close to finishing too and wanted to see her finish first.

“Cum all over my dick, baby girl,” Tom replied through gritted teeth. 

“Oh god, ugh! Daddy! Tom, Ah!” Sadie screamed with tears in her eyes feeling sweet relief flood her as she came hard around both of them. 

“Sweet FUCK!” Allen was next, groaning when she squeezed around him and quickly pulled out to cum spurt after spurt on Sadie’s naked ass. 

Once he knew Allen was finished, Tom wrapped an arm around Sadie and flipped them over so he was on top of her. Allen fell back on the bed watching Tom as he pumped inside of her, helping her ride out her orgasm. Sadie writhed and squirmed underneath Tom to meet his thrusts and before he knew it, he was coming hard at the end of his condom inside her. He let out a string of curses, finishing with a couple sloppy thrusts before he collapsed on top of her, catching his breath now. 

All three now completely spent. Sadie’s body buzzed as she basked in their afterglow as her hands trailed along Tom’s sweaty back. She looked to the side seeing Allen looking at her as he breathed hard and he smiled at her tiredly. She felt Tom stir and kiss her neck and she sighed when he slowly pulled out and rolled over to lay on his side beside her. She felt empty now but pleasantly satisfied.

She saw Allen crawl over and hover over her, asking, “you okay, pumpkin?” He was petting her hair and she grinned.

“More than okay, Daddy.” She replied and he smiled again.

“Good,” he leaned down and pecked her lips. “I’m glad.

“Thank you,” She told Allen and then turned to a sleepy Tom, scooting over to him so she could kiss his lips, “and thank you, too.”

“It was my pleasure, babygirl.” Tom said with a soft grin.

She turned back to Allen as he asked, “how ‘bout a bath?”

—-

The next morning Tom was fully dressed and stuffing his things into his duffle bag as he sat at the end of Allen and Sadie’s bed. Allen and Sadie let him sleep with them in their room and he was surprised to find that he slept better with them than anywhere else he’s been. He couldn’t pinpoint the feeling he had when he woke up seeing Sadie’s sleeping naked figure next to him. Part of it was affection and joy that he was able to be with her so intimately the night before. But the other half was the sudden and sad realization that this was just a one time thing. 

He sighed, shaking his head when he thought of it and just pushed the feeling aside. Sadie was with Allen and he couldn’t let himself come between them more than he already had. They had such an open and loving relationship that he couldn’t even dream of ruining that. Tom yearned for something like that and still held hope that he would find it one day. 

But that day wasn't today. He knew that for sure. 

Allen and Sadie were standing in the kitchen, coffee in hand when they saw Tom saunter in with his duffle bag.

She glanced at him and then at his bag, looking a little sad when she said, “Leaving so soon?” 

“Oh uh,” he looked at his bag and then at her and Allen, “Yeah, I gotta get back to The Beast.” He said mentioning his dog, Xander while trying to look anything but sad at the moment.

“No worries, man.” Allen nodded in understanding while Sadie remained quiet. 

Sadie didn’t realize how much she was going to hate seeing him leave but she swallowed the lump in her throat and stayed by Allen’s side. 

Tom walked toward them, “Thanks for having me.”

“It was our pleasure.” Sadie spoke, using his words from the night before and Tom felt a slight blush cross his cheeks and just smiled at her.

“See ya around.” He turned, walking toward the front door. 

Sadie watched him reach for the handle and as if something snapped in her brain she called him, “Wait...”

Tom looked back at her startled, standing awkwardly at the door and she turned to Allen.

“Can I just-“

“Go ahead, baby.” Allen nodded at her, already knowing what she wanted and he gently nudged her toward Tom.

She smiled at Allen and then turned to Tom, rushing toward him. Tom watched as she approached him and Sadie couldn’t help but jump into his arms. She made sure to savor this moment, not knowing when they would get to see each other again and decided to just make the most of it. When she pulled away she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. Tom was taken back a bit but couldn’t help kissing her back. Sadie sighed against his lips, fighting her urge to deepen the kiss and she pulled away reluctantly. 

When she looked up at him seeing him gaze at her, she couldn’t help her grin and murmured, “see ya around.”

“Bye babygirl.” He grinned at her, pecking her cheek and they pulled away. 

Tom waved to Allen as Sadie returned to the older man’s side and left the apartment.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be coming up soon! Stay tuned :)


End file.
